pacmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Pac-Man.io
Pac-Man.io was an online Pac-Man game akin to agar.io. It plays very similarly to it, but adds in various other elements such as Ghosts and Fruit to give it a Pac-Man theme. The website and game were shut down in August 2019. Gameplay The game played similarly to agar.io, with the player controlling the movement of their Pac-Man with the mouse. The player can click the mouse button to make Pac-Man perform a small dash in exchange for some mass. The goal of the game is to eat Pac-Dots and other Pac-Men in order to become the largest Pac-Man in the server. Various items are around the maze as well, which aid the players. There's also the ability to level up and customize your Pac-Man with different eyes, hats, names, and even facial hair. When starting the game, Pac-Man is about normal size, being able to fit in 1*1 tunnels. As he eats Pac-Dots, he grows in size, allowing him to eat more and more. Pac-Man can also eat smaller Pac-Men to gain their mass, Fruit to immediately grow in size, Power Pellets to turn Ghosts blue and slow down other Pac-Men, Ghost Pellets to become a Ghost and destroy other Pac-Men, and Speed Boosts to move faster. The main menu of the game shows adds for various products as well as a random clip of gameplay for the game. Powerups Pac-Man is able to eat 3 different powerups: Power Pellets, Speed Boosts, and Ghost Pellets. When eating either of these powerups, Pac-Man will hold it in his mouth until the mouse is clicked to use the powerup or after about 10 seconds of holding it. While holding a powerup, Pac-Man is unable to eat Pac-Dots, Fruit, or other Pac-Men. Power Pellets, when eaten, send out a kind of shockwave that turns Ghosts blue when hit and slows down Pac-Men when hit. Ghost Pellets come in 4 colors (red, blue, pink, and orange) and allow Pac-Man to temporarily become a Ghost so that they can leech mass off of other Pac-Man and possibly destroy them in the process as well. However, the color of Pellet eaten doesn't necessarily correspond to the color of Ghost that Pac-Man becomes. While in this state, though, the Pac-Ghost can be turned blue and eaten if it is affected by a Power Pellet. Speed Boosts simply allow Pac-Man to move faster for a short amount of time. Customization Pac-Man has the ability to level up after eating a certain amount of Pac-Dots. When leveling up, the player has more options for customizing Pac-Man by unlocking new eyes, hats, facial hair, and scarves. Hazards While trying to become the largest Pac-Man, there are multiple hazards in the way that can end up getting Pac-Man killed. These include other Pac-Men, who can eat Pac-Man if they are bigger than him. Ghosts travel around the stage in a guided path and will leech mass off of any Pac-Man it touches. Versions Pac-Man.io went through multiple development periods where things were quite different from the final version. Beta 1 In this version of Pac-Man.io, there are no customization features. The only Ghosts and Ghost Pellets are orange and the maze has a much different design. Powerups are eaten immediately upon contact. Beta 2 The maze has gone through a huge revision and now powerups are held in Pac-Man's mouth for use at any time. There isn't a time limit for how long the powerup can be held. Release 1 This version moreso resembles the final version of the game, however there's still only 1 color of Ghost Pellet. The only Ghost colors are Orange and Blue. Item Holding still didn't have a time limit, the maze went through another overhaul, and there was no leveling system. However, the customizations were in their early stage. Release 2 (final release) This version added item holding time limits, the rest of the Ghost colors, and the leveling system. It was the last version before the shutdown of the game. Removal Around August 1, 2019, the Pac-Man.io site was taken down. Going to the page results in a screen stating that the domain is registered by Gandi.net. During the game's lifespan, there have been more maze revisions than just the ones done during bigger updates, but it is unsure exactly how many maze revisions were done. Trivia *The game's developer, Miniclip, previously released a bootleg Pac-Man Flash game titled Flashman. Gallery Pacman-io-logo.png|Logo. Category:Games Category:Pac-Man Games Category:PC Games